Star Scouts
by HiddenPortrait
Summary: set about 20 yrs later the sailor scouts are ready to pass their job on to their daughters.


#  
  
Today on sailor moon! The sailor scouts are finally ready to pass their job onto the next generation. The girls are totally excited and run off to try them out when they run into some bad guys. Will the girls survive their first fight? Stick around to find out!  
  
# INSERT THEME SONG!  
  
A new hero  
  
#  
  
Serenity walked down the hall to her daughter, "and where do you think you're going young lady?" "but mum..." "the only but I want is yours in that room getting ready" "I hate the dress you chose and I am not going to your party" "but darling all your cousins and aunts will be there, sweetie please, I want you to be there" Sarenity looked very sad "daddy!" Rini called out as her father came up behind her mother "hey little missy, why aren't you ready yet?" he asked "I don't want to go" she whimpered "aw come on, you'll be the belle of the ball" he winked at her "ok dad, I'll go get ready" she kissed him on the cheek and went into her room, she was always daddy's little girl, I mean she loved her mum with all her heart but daddy always convinced her to do as she was told. In her room Luna lay stretched out on her bed. "I can't see why you don't behave for your mother" she yawned "because Luna, if I beg long enough I usually get away with it" she pulled out the formal pink dress her mother had chosen for, "hmmm, I guess if mum chose it I'll have to" she slipped it on.  
  
#  
  
In the ball room Serenity sat with her husband. All the sailor scouts plus their husbands and daughters sat with her in a circle. "Thank you so much for coming" said Serena "you don't think we'd miss out on our 25th anniversary do you?" said Amy smiling "Yeah plus it's a reason to party!" Lena laughed "and there is that other thing...." Mina smiled "I guess I'd better get on with it then, girls it's the sailor scouts 25th anniversary and we've been doing this a long time. Too long, it's time for us to pass on our duties to the next generation, your generation." She said slowly Rini who was sitting opposite to her mother gasped, "do you mean..." "yes Rini, you girls will now have the responsibility of protecting the peace we have worked to have" Darrion said looking at his daughter seriously. "but i...I'm already a sailor scout" she said quickly Serenity laughed, "yes you are, but you are an apprentice. Now you shall lead your own friends in the protection of our planet." "I'll be the leader?" she chocked "Would you like to start Rini?' asked Serena "er ok" "Julian" Serena called out and a servant boy, about Rini's age, came out. He held a box which he opened and stood next to Serenity with, "thank you Julian, come here please" she beckoned Rini.  
  
Rini stood and walked over to her mother and knelt in front of her. "Rini, daughter of Sailor moon and Neo Queen Serenity, you are Crystal Diamond" she reached into the box and pulled out a diamond bracelet that she hung on her daughters wrist, "do you accept?" "Yes" Rini looked a lot like Serenity. She still had pink hair only it was long and pulled back into only one 'meatball'. Tears of pride welled in Serenity's eyes, she knew Rini would be a much better leader then she ever was. "Go back to your seat, Annabelle" she called over the daughter of Rei. She stood up and walked over, she was smiling as she knelt before Serenity. "Annabelle, daughter of Sailor Mars, you are Emerald Star" she took out a beautiful Emerald bracelet now and hung it around the girls wrist, "do you accept?" "I do" Annabelle had short black hair up to her shoulders that fell down into her face a lot. Serenity smiled, "go back to your seat" "thank-you Aunty Serenity" she said and walked back next to her mother who gave her a hug. "Tristi" she called out. Mina gave her daughter a bit of a push. Tristi knelt before serenity. "me too?" she didn't quite believe it "Tristi daughter of Sailor Venus, you are ruby star" she pulled out a ruby bracelet and clipped it onto her wrist. "do you accept?" "yeah sure" she said in her croaky voice. She had blonde hair but it was kept back in a red bandanna she always wore accept for tonight. "you can sit again, Rebecca" Rebecca giggled and walked over to Serenity and knelt in front of her with a wide smile "Rebecca daughter of Sailor Jupiter, you are amethyst star" she presented the purple bracelet and once again put it on the girls wrist, "do you accept?" she giggled again, "I guess" Rebecca had long brown hair that she kept in pink a head band Serenity's face was serious, "Rebecca you can't just guess ok, you have to be sure, so think carefully and tell me do you accept?" She thought for only a moment, "uh huh, I accept" she said "good job, you can go back now. Last but not least Lara" Lara let go of Amy's hand and knelt before Serenity. "Lara daughter of Sailor Mercury you are Sapphire star" a dark blue bracelet was put on her wrist, "do you accept" Her eyes were wide, "oh yes!" Lara had blue short hair kept up and a ragged pony tail. "ok go back now" Serena was so happy at the enthusiasm all of them had, "Now there is one thing left to do, Luna would you like to do the honours?" she smiled at the black cat "Thank you, the girls can't become the scouts while you still are the scouts. You have to give up your position, are you prepared to do that?" she asked "I think I've had enough battles for one life time" said amy smiling Luna smiled, "tell me about it! You girls....i guess I really should stop calling you girls, but you have a different duty now, you have to watch over the new scouts and help Neo Queen Serenity keep order among her people." "yeah", said lena, "well I guess it's time to let go"  
  
she stood up, "By the power of Jupiter" she said Rei stood next, "by the power of Mars!" "By the power of Mercury" Amy stood aswell "by the power of Venus!" Mina joined them. A great power suged through them as each changed into sailor scouts "by the planets and the moon" they said together, "we withdraw"  
  
On their words a bright light shone so nobody could see. It left in a flash and there. In the center stood the sailor scouts. Only each of them had on a beautiful dress, Venus had an orange dress, Jupiter had a green dress, Mars had a red dress and mercury had a blue dress. They had a sailor bo at the top. "may I present the sailor ladies." Said luna with formal pride "They will never lose their powers, only change them, they are now the ladies, and when in need can still protect their kingdom" "Lady Jupiter, I like the sound of that!" Lena laughed "Hmph, you will always be serena to me. No matter how much you get dressed up, once a klutz always a klutz" Mars joked with the queen "But I am Neo Queen Serenity!" she laughed, "but now all the formalities are over lets have some fun!" "why don't you girls go hang out some where?" suggested Lady Venus Serenity stood, "Wait, remember girls this may seem fun now but it is a great responsibility. Train hard, stick together and listen to Luna and Atremis." "ok, C'mon guys we'll go to my room" Rini said walking off with her friends trailing behind her.  
  
Meanwhile in the negaverse there is a probleme, an olive branch has been sent by Earth and the people are split, take it or attack. They need a leader. "I am much more powerful" said a big man "power? Who cares, you are as dumb as an ape!" "I ought to blast you-" "bring it on!"  
  
As they fought a girl, looking about 13 came into the room. She had big eyes and pale skin, her hair was white and triled down her back, she wore a white gown and was the very picture of innocence. "Excuse me" she said softly, "I am in charge now" Everyone stared, was this little girl trying to take control? The big man laughed, "why should we listen to you 'little princess'?" "Little princess?" her eyes had a sudden blaze and before anyone could move a white blaze of power sent him crashing into the wall, "anymore questions?" she asked looking at each person. A young man stepped forward, "I have one" Her eyes blazed "how can I serve you?" he bowed before she had done anything. He had not been old enough to have experienced Queen beryls or prince diamonds power, he was in complete awe of this girl. She smiled, "I like your loyalty and you shall be rewarded what is your name?" "Andesite, my lady. What do wish us to call you?" "Andesite, I like it. Yo may call me Ediacara...Little Princess Ediacara" she had a cruel smile. "Yes Little princess Ediacara" he bowed low once more, "what is it you want?" "as I said you shall be rewarded, but right now I need information, on those sailor scouts. I don't care who finds it, but if I don't get any you shall all die!" she demaded as she took the throne. They all bowed. "Breccia" called andesite "Little princess" said a croaky voiced woman, "My name is breccia, I can find out information, I have the perfect person for the job" "go then." "my lady" she bowed and dissapered "all of you go now!" they bowed and turned to leave, "wait! Andesite, stay" she smiled sweetly "as you wish My lady" The rest left, dragging out the big man. "Andesite you are loyal I can see it in your eyes, I want you to be by my side and help me run things" "it is an honour Little Princess Ediacara" "I think we are going to get along very well" she laughed  
  
"hey Rini, who was that little hottie holding the box of bracelets?" asked lara Rini shrugged, "you mean Julian?" "he was so gorgeous!" said Rebecca "I have to admit he is one prize piece of guy!" said Tristi "Julian! You're kidding! He's just a boy who's always worked here, I think his parents died or something, but he is not gorgeous!" insisted rini "think what you want" said Annabelle, "but he seemed really sweet" "whatever!" "Isn't this great!" said Lara jumping up and down, "we are the sailor scouts!" "not quite" said a male voice making everyone jump. "Artemis!" Rini scolded, "you did that on purpose!" He chuckled, "yeah" "what do you mean not quite Artemis?' asked Annabelle Luna walked in, "what he means is that your are not the sailor scouts" "but then what are we?" asked Tristi "You are the star scouts" said artemis "star scouts?" giggled Rebecca, "sounds pretty!" Annabelle shook her head slightly, "why are we different?" "because you are different, you re not your mothers" explained Luna "Oh cool, cool, cool! I know lets go try them out!" said Lara "no! we shouldn't, they aren't toys" Annabelle maintained "what's the harm?" asked Tristi, "besides there might be some evil thing lurking about right now!" "I guess it's up to Rini, seeing as she's our leader" Rebecca said "well? What's the verdict?" asked Tristi "I don't know..." rini said anxious "what? Don't you think you can handle it? Maybe you shouldn't be the leader if you can't make a simple decision" said lara craftily "I can too! Ok we'll go, but we'll take Luna and artemis just to be careful" said Rini "YAY!" Rebecca bounced uo and down, "we're goin' out!" Rini grabbed Luna and Annabelle grabbed artemis. "what are you doing?" demaded Luna "we kinda decided to go for a walk and you and aretemis just volunteered to take us!" said Rini, "c'mon!"  
  
They carefully climbed out of rini's window and walked into the city.  
  
Breccia walked up to Andesite, "well if it isn't the princess' little pet" she said sarcastically "you'd better show some respect to the my lady's second in command!" he snapped back she flicked her purple hair behind her shoulder, "come now lets not get bitter, I have information for the little princess" "information? Is it even worth her presence?" "oh yes, this is very good" she smiled "go on then, what is that amazing?" he asked she bent in and whispered in his ear. "what? how can that be? If this is false she'll have your head!" he was shocked to say the least she laughed, "calm down lover boy, it's true, ningala never fails. So may I have an audience with her ladyship?" "come but do not speak unless spoken to, and treat her with utmost respect. I'm saying this for your own good." He said formally "of course mr. second in command" He opened the doors and walked up to her throne with Breccia close behind. He bowed low to Ediacara and breccia coppied. "Little Princess, one of your subjects have found some very important information" he said she smiled, "really? What?" "she says that there are new sailor scouts, my lady" "What?! Bring her forward!" demaded the princess He motioned breccia forward "My lady" she bowed agin, "I sent out my most prized spy, ningala. She reported back that there were new sailor scouts" "explain!" "My lady the old sailor scouts we're just that, getting old so they passed down the duties to some new girls, their daughters I am presuming." "That would mean the sailor scouts are now ladies..." "that is what ningala said, little princess but also the girls have gone out, right now they are in the city, they have had no practice with their powers and have no adults with them" "this is a most excellent coronation present! Andesite you were right in choosing this person, now breccia was it?" "yes my lady" "I want this spy of yours to test them, test their power do you understand?" "do you want her to start a fight with them?" asked breccia "yes, that is what I said!" "but my lady ningala is not a strong fighter, maybe another-" "Silence! I did not say I wanted them to die or anything like that, just get her into a fight with them so I can judge their strength!" "but my lady-" Andesite grabbed her by the arm, "will you do this and prove your loyalty or do I need to find someone else to deal with you and them?" he growled "no, no, I'll do it, my lady, sir. I am loyal to both of you and will do as you bid" she struggled, frightened Ediacara smiled, "let go andesite, she will prove her loyalty to me tonight" Andesite let go and returned to her side, "you may leave now" he said "yes Little princess, errr" "he is captain andesite, address him duly" said the princess "Very well little princess, captain, I bid you farewell" she disappeared  
  
"so luna how do we do all this stuff?" asked Tristi "oh so this is why you dragged us out here! So you can play with your new powers?" said Luna severely Rini put on a puppy face, "aw Luna we just wanted to have a go, I mean the first time we try them out shouldn't be against someone really strong should it? We need practice!" "oh" Luna said exasperated, "you girls"  
  
A scream echoed, it was Annabelle's. "What is i- oh" Rini saw what had made Annabelle scream.  
  
It was a green faced thing dressed as a ninja with lots of weapons strung on it's belt.  
  
"I...Luna what is that thing?" Rini squealed "it's something from the negaverse, Artemis quickly go get Queen Serenity and the other ladies!" Luna hollered and artemis bolted  
  
"hello girlies, you really shouldn't be out all alone in the middle of the night, someone might sneak up on you" it has a feminie voice but it was scratchy and echoed. "get away from us you creep!" Lara yelled "aw poor babies are scared?" it laughed Annabelle glared, "Keep away from us if you want to walk again!" she yelled "if you think you can beat me, try!" it kicked the closest person, which happened to be Rebecca who landed with a thud on the ground. The other girls ran to her...accept Rini.  
  
"Crystal Diamond Star Activation!" she called out. A bright light came from her bracelet. Her body became a silhouette as tiny diamonds collected around her becoming clothes, boots, gloves, earrings, a chocker and finally a star on her forehead. Another bright light and she stood there. She wore an outfit similar to the sailor scouts. The bodice was black and glittered. The ruffle at the bottom was silver and glittered as well. Where the sailor scouts had a bow she had another ruffle with a diamond star broach in the centre. She wore Silver boots up to her knees and had silver fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a black chocker with a silver star. Her meat ball now had a diamond in it. "Brave girls fought to make Crystal Tokyo a place where people could live in peace and people would leave their homes at night. You're destroying all that they worked for and I will not put up with it. I stand for truth love and justice! I am Crystal Star and in that name of the princess of the moon I shall punish all those who want to ruin our city, and that means you" she giggled "you and what army little one?" smirked the creature  
  
"Emerald Star power" "Sapphire star power" "Amethyst star power" "Ruby star power!"  
  
Each brace let flashed bright coloured light. Different gems flew to each girls sillhuette ceating their outfits, another bright flash and they were standing there. They had matching out fits to Crystal diamonds only in the colour of their respective gem. Emerald had high shoes with ribbons like a ballerina's going up her legs. And green streaks through her hair. Sapphire had cute little pumps on and was wearing blue handless gloves. Amethyst had high slip on shoes and normal purple gloves. Ruby had half thigh boots and had red wrist bands. Her bandana was still on only it had ruby's on it now.  
  
"this army!" yelled Ruby "the star army!" said amethyst with vengeance "the army that stands for friendship and peace!" said Sapphire "the army that shall destroy you!" finished Emerald Crystal diamond smiled at the ninja, "are you ready for this?" "I'm so scared, you have little uniforms!" another laugh  
  
Ruby ran forward to attack but the ninja just leapt out of her way kicking her. Each scout tried to get her but the ninja was just to fast and they ended up on the ground. Now she leapt and landed in front of Rini. "well miss crystal diamond what are you going to do?" "erm, can I get back to you?" she giggled nervously "get back with this" the ninja lifted it arm but there was a whistling in the air as a white rose hit the ninja. "Arg which little creep did that?" screamed the ninja  
  
"I did!" it was Tuxedo mask standing on top of a building, moon behind him, "you're the type of person who has no place in beautiful crystal Tokyo or this world." His voice was softer, not as deep. "Dad!" rini screamed and covered up her face, "oh my god I can't believe you would embarrass me like this! We were doing fine!" she was stomping her feet. He laughed, "one you were not doing fine and two I am not your father" She sighed, "oh thank god I was worried that I thought my dad was so hot! Erm I mean, hi!" "quickly star scouts, while she's distracted!"  
  
"Ruby" she lifter her arms up like a 'T' "friendship" she brought her arms forward so her forefingers and thumbs touched and there was a space she could look through, "Flame!" a fiery blast came from the space hitting the ninja.  
  
"Amethyst" her right arm went straight up into the air while her left went straight down by her side. "Wink" she bent to the side bringing her right hand in a swoop towards her shoulder, almost like she was about to throw a discus "shock!" she threw her hand out and a little bolt hit the ninja square in the head.  
  
"that was it little one?" it laughed "no" she said innocently and winked. The ninja jolted with a sudden pain.  
  
"Emerald" she lifted up her right arm but to the left and clenched her fist in it was a green bolt of power, "bright" she brought her arm back to it was straight out on her right side, "thorns!" she threw the bolt and it split into many thorns hitting the ninja.  
  
"Sapphire" she held her arms like she was about to pitch a baseball and in them a blue glowing ball appeared, "kindness" she pulled her back ready to throw, "ball!" she threw it, hitting dead on!  
  
"Crystal star! Do it now!" called out tuxedo mask "oh...ok" she closed her eyes and suddenly it came to her. Reaching out she grabbed a captor. It was a beautiful silver and black ceptor woth a star on the top. "Star" she lifted it up, "ceptor" she traced a star around her, "elimination!" she pointed it at the ninja. "No!" it cried out, "master!" as it was hit by the power. It turned to dust with a black shiny ball on top that glowed.  
  
"what's this?" said Crystal star picking it up, "Emerald?" Emerald had a look, "I think you should show it to our mums" she said  
  
"Girls!" sailor moon jumped down next to her daughter, then the rest of the sailor scouts followed, "are you ok?" "I'm fine mum, really, thanks to him" she looked up at the boy, "I'm guessing my dad gave his job to you." He wore pretty much the same as tuxedo mask accept...the underneath of his cape was white. His hair wasn't black it was a bluey white. "can I count on help again?" she asked softly "if ever you need me, I will be there" he said and then took off. "Wait!" she called out but he was already gone, "I didn't find out his name" she sighed "oh I was so worried when artemis came, but oh baby I was so worried" Sailor moon hugged her daughter  
  
"young lady you know better then to sneak out with out telling anyone!" scolded Sailor Mercury to Sapphire star "Rini told us to, she is the leader" said sapphire star straight away  
  
"So was it all you wanted?' asked Sailor Venus "Oh mum it was so cool, I blasted it!" said Ruby star  
  
"and mum I was hit first! That horrible thing kicked me!" Amethyst star was excited not upset "oh no baby are you ok?" Sailor Jupiter said worried "fine mum"  
  
"oh yeah, mum we found this when we killed it, what is it?" Emerald star handed the glowing gem to her mother "hey sailor moon have you ever seen one of these?' asked Sailor Mars "erm no, never"  
  
"I'll Take that" said a croaky voice as a woman appeared floating in the sky. She had purple hair and was wearing a purple mini skirt and boob tube, "oh my god it's a negaverse tart!" said Ruby star "geez you'd think evil people could at least wear something nice" said Amethyst star "shut you little brats, look and there's the old brats!" said Breccia "hey you leave our mums alone!" Emerald star growled "they could kick your butt, which may I say could do with a tone up!" said Sapphire star "why you little! Give me back that stone now!" "and just why do you want it?" asked Crystal Breccia glared, "none of your business!"  
  
"diamond" a wind blew in her hair as she stood eyes closed palms facing out, "crystal obliterate" she threw her hands forward as a beam shot forward hitting Breccia. "ouch! You little! I'll be back for you" she smiled and disappeared.  
  
"C'mon baby, you've had a long day and you are all going to bed" said sailor moon, "you're dads are going insane with worry I'm sure!"  
  
Breccia appeared panting in front of the now captain Andesite. "Those horrible little monsters!" she said angrily Andesite rolled his eyes, "what happened" "they destroyed my ningara that's what!" she stomped her foot, "then they took the crystal! That is an old and useful crystal and now they've got it! Plus that little pink haired horror blasted me!" "is that it? You came to complain, My lady will be very upset" "no you dolt! I mean captain, I have all the information she wants, Ningara sent it to me before she was destroyed" a smile came upon her lips, "I have their power plus there was a boy who helped them. When Ningara was destroyed the sailor scouts showed up that's why I couldn't get the crystal." "so the pack of little girls beat you? Come along then"  
  
Princess Ediacara smiled at the news, "I see, how wonderful" she had and evil laugh that echoed around the room.(MWUHHAH HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH) (an: sorry bout that! Kinda erm...well...sorry....)  
  
Crystal star: We snuck out to try out our new power and it was nearly the end of us! Emerald star: Whenever you go any where make sure you tell someone Ruby star: or you could get hurt or kidnapped or anything! Amethyst star: and that's not really very fun is it? Sapphire star: and make sure it's a grown up you tell, not your little sister! Crystal star: crystal star says giggle Luna: maybe she will listen to her own advice unlike some one I know!  
  
(AN: heh heh heh hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich ki kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aherm. Ok this is odd and useless and stuff but I like it! I have spent 2 days at home alone. I don't deal with alone very well so I spent the two days in front of a sailor moon marathon (which in case you want to know I havwen't seen since I was like 10 or something) I have just finished watching the episode where prince diamond dies (waaaaaaaaa so does Sapphire...maybe I can bring him back with that girl he likes....) and this is what came from it. I hope you enjoyed it cause I have () yay! Well see ya in the soup, don't forget ya spoon! 


End file.
